Nanami Momozono
Voiced by: Suzuko Mimori Nanami Momozono (桃園奈々生) is the main character of the manga series ''Kamisama Hajimemashita ''by Julietta Suzuki. Her age is said to be 16 in the manga and 17 in the anime. She is the human land god of Mikage shrine, a title which lands her in being ridiculed and looked down upon by other, more powerful inhuman gods. Her familiars are Tomoe and Mizuki, both of whom appear to be very protective and endearing to her. She has romantic affections for Tomoe, who begins to return the inclination, though reluctant to admit it. She is also one out of the three people (The others being Mikage and Kayako ) in the series that truly belives that Humans and Yokai can get along and love each other. A belief that Tomoe finds to be "naive thinking", which in turn makes Nanami want to prove him wrong even more, which is why she is so certain that Himemiko's love for Kotaru will work and is always wishing that she can marry them together. In the Kurama Mountain Act, when Nanami, Tomoe, and Kurama head towards the Tengu village high up in the mountains, the Tengu prefer to her as "Tennin" or "Celestial Maiden" / "Fairy". Because of her abilities, the thousand-year sakura tree was able to bloom once again, and it is because of this that the younger Tengu children call her "elder sister" and describe her as being beautiful and warm. Appearance Nanami has dark brown/black hair that just barely passes her shoulders (though it can appear that it reaches all the way to her mid-back, in both manga and anime), brown eyes, and fair skin. She is noted to be very pretty, and whenever she dresses exquisitely, people around her tend to stare in awe--humans and demons alike. She is flat-chested (though she does have a size A or B chest), and one time while she told Tomoe about a dream she had where he embraced her when she was sleeping (which in reality he did), he quickly answered her by saying he was dreaming he had spent time with Tanuki girls, which was an excuse used to cover up what actually happened, and he said just feeling Nanami's flat chest woke him up (which resulted Nanami casually walking away saying coolly, "Oh, Okay good", and leaving Tomoe and Kurama, who was there, alone). Plot Nanami has a no good father who likes to gamble away their food and rent money. One day when she returns from school, she finds a note stating he has run away and to not search for him. With so much overdue rent for the apartment, officials evicted Nanami from her home. Being left homeless as Nanami had nowhere else to go as she has no relatives or money. Then, not far from where she was, she sees a dog barking at a scared man clinging to a tree calling for help. She "saves" the man by shooing the dog away. After hearing Nanami's plight, the man gives her a kiss to a forehead and tells her that she would make a much better master to his "house" than he would. He hands Nanami a note with the location of his house and tells her to tell the people there that Mikage sent her. Relationships Tomoe At first, when she came to Mikage shrine, he thought she was Mikage who returned after a twenty year absence and proceeded to attack Nanami, who then shouted she wasn't Mikage. Realizing that it wasn't Mikage who returned after all, he notifies the two shrine spirits, Onikiri and Kotetsu, who disguised themselves as "will-o'-the-wisps" for dramatic effect for his entrance. Once he figures out that Mikage gave her his positon as the Land God, Tomoe got mad and ordered Onikiri and Kotetsu to get her out of the shrine (To which they stated that "Mikage has given her his blessing" horrifed that he would say such a thing) He then leaves, but comes back and sees Nanami bleed from plucking out the greass. To Which he states that she is weak and helpless and that she should go back home, thinking her to be a runaway. Nanami then states that she wasn't the one to run away from home and that it was her dad who did so. Suprising Tomoe, to which he kicks her in the butt with his foot and tells her to stay away from the mirror of the hall. In the beginning of the story, Tomoe acts indifferent towards anything having to do with Nanami. as the story progresses, Tomoe doesn't seem to trust Nanami, and thinks that she will leave like Mikage, resulting in him keeping a close eye on her. Though as the story continues, Nanami shows Tomoe that she won't abandon him. To which he becomes extremly loyal to her, it has been indicated that Tomoe has fallen in love with Nanami as the spend more time together. He constantly compares her to being as weak as a bug, knowing how weak she is as a human compared to his kind and immortal gods, though he learns that she is a flower and is both pretty and awe inspirng.He ends up having more faith in Nanami as the story goes on, but still thinks she is an idiot. Tomoe started out not carrying at all about Nanami, but eventurally becomes quite taken with her and even becomes quite envious with any boy that touches her or spend times with her besides him. Mizuki After saving a white snake from being bullied by a couple of classmates, Nanami releases it into the outside, but notices there was an odd red mark on her wrist where she held it. The white snake left an engagement mark on her wrist, created by his saliva. He captures her and keeps her in the Yonomori Shrine where he lived with his former master many years ago. Eventually, Nanami finds it strange she has never seen Yonomori at all. In actuality, the shrine was recreated with Mizuki's power after Yonomori died due to lack of worshippers. Nanami feels bad for Mizuki because he keeps waiting for a master that will never return. She promises to come back and keep him company in the future. Soon after the Dragon king kidnapped Tomoe, Nanami came to the realization that, in order to save Tomoe, she must get back the king's eye (which Tomoe stole from the Dragon King centuries ago). Accompanied by Mizuki, she visits a sea witch who finds the eye in her body, but in the process of removing it, the witch tricks her. Instead of taking some of her life force, the witch ends up taking her soul and the dragon eye. However, because of Mizuki, who had decided to become her familiar, Nanami was saved. Mizuki realized that even though without her familar by her side, and still being just a human, she was still willing to do anything to help those in need. As a sign of repect, Mizuki kissed Nanami, who was knocked out, saying "This is my highest respect. I only bow down to you." Soon after this, he takes both Nanami soul and the dragon eye from the sea witch. Nanami ends up hitting him for kissing her when she was asleep. Mikage Mikage was the previous land god of Mikage shrine, and the one responsible for making Nanami a human god. 20 years before the start of the series, Mikage went on a journey in the hopes to find a cure that will break Tomoe's curse markings. With no luck, he decided to head back, but he was chased by a dog on the way, where Nanami found him up a tree calling for help. She "shoos" the dog away, "saving" his life. As they sit on a bench and talk, Mikage mentions Tomoe's name, which makes Nanami wonder if that is his wife (Because Tomoe is a girl name). After Nanami tells Mikage that she has no home, he tells her that he will give her his, stating that, "It can't be empty for ever". He kisses her on the forehead, placing the mark of the land god and making her become the new land god. It is later revealed that Mikage wanted to show Tomoe that humans were not as weak as he thought in the hopes of "retying" his fate to humans, which he thanked Nanami for in the God Summit arc, saying, "I hope Tomoe chooses you". In the end, Mikage puts all his faith in Nanami, believing her to be the only one that can save Tomoe. Abilities During the begininning of the story, as Nanami is human, she does not bear any supernatural power whatsoever, even though she is appointed land god. Soon after becoming the land god, she learns how to use talismans and gains the power of purification. At the Tengu Mountain when the miasma was there, she was able to get the sakura tree to blossom, but soon after doing so, the tree went back to its original state as a blossom less tree. Currently, Nanami possesses Mamorinogami 's Peach Elixir also called "God's Elixir", after trading some meat buns for it. When someone takes the elixir, it will heal any kind of injury or disease that they have sustained. It was meant to be a farewell gift to Tomoe who had decided to drop his familiar title and become a Youkai. She gave it to him as a gift to protect him, but he didn't accept it and when back on as his duty as her familiar. But she holds on to it for safe keeping. She trades it with the fallen Kappa god in the river so she can meet the fallen god she is looking for. Nanami has a strange power where she can change the point of view of others and make them better people due through her actions and words. This is seen when she showed Tomoe that humans can be strong and now weak creatures as he thought. Nanami also can be moved and changed by people and demons around her as well as learn from them. Like when she saw Mizuki's devotion to his shrine, learning that he was Conley. Himemiko's asking her to be with Koatarou, learning that humans and demons can love each other. Kimehime's (the Dragon king's wife) devotion to her husband and how even though she lost the kimono she was going to give him, she was still happy even though it happened. Personality As noted by Tomoe, although Nanami appears to be a weak human, her spirit is strong. Because of this spirit, Nanami tends to land herself in a lot of trouble without even trying. She also tends to have a lot of courage (though she can be a hothead at times), and tends to stand up for herself and others. She also doesn't give up, and is very "stubborn" as shown when she didn't beg Tomoe to save her, even though she was hanging on for her life up in a tall tree. Even though she is human, she will do what ever she can to help those she cares for and those in need. Since she is human, she has "feelings" that yokai and immortal Gods don't understand, which makes her one of the strongest characters in the show, (even though she sometimes has problems believing in herself and her abilities). Nanami has a kind, gentle, understanding, and caring heart for those around her, even if they are "bad" people or Yokai. She often cries when things get to hard or when someone is hurt or in pain, and it has been noted that her crying face has had it's effect on humans and Yokai alike, who don't like it when she cries or is upset. As noted by almost everyone she has ever met, she doesn't have proper behavior, she can be a busy body, and is a bit tomboyish, and she also has the habit of promising things without thinking through (Which makes Tomoe and Kuruma scared when she gets ideas.) She also tends to think "Outside the box" and comes up with the most wierdest things. Even though she is human, she has good body strength, as seen when she raised up a heavy clam shell that Tomoe had hidden under in order to talk to him face to face, resulting him being shocked and a bit afraid. She will often get into other's faces when they do something that she doesn't feel is right, and she'll grab them by the collar of their shirts or kimonos, if she is angered enough at their actions. She has been known to hit others when angered. She hit Tomoe on the back of the head with her purse and slapping Mizuki when he kissed her while she slept. Overall, Nanami is the type of person that would like to see others happy and will go out of her way to make them that way, even if it means that she has to get hurt or sacrifice something to make it so. One of Nanami's most distinguishing traits is her belief that yokai and humans can truly love each other. She goes out of her way and states this when ever she gets the chance or whenever Tomoe or anyone else responds negatively on the subject. She has stated that she will never get married (like she promised her mother), but in chapter 62 when Tomoe proposes to a child Nanami in her past, she agrees to it. Nanami currently does not remember doing this. When Nanami gets her soul implanted in Yukiji's body, she witnesses Tomoe's hate and disgust for humanity. Even thought she was frightened, she still fought against him, by biting his finger. Once she managed to escape, and when back into her own time, Nanami grew frighted when Tomoe reach to touch her. Instead of him hurting her like she though, he only touched her forehead for her temperature. She than began to cry, happy that she got the Tomoe she new back. "I'm glad this is the Tomoe that I know." She excepts Tomoe's nature and how he was in the past. But knows that he is different and won't do anything to hurt her. and doesn't harbor any ill feelings for what he almost did to her in the past when she was in Yukiji's body. she knows that he is different now and that is all that matters to her. This is an example of her forgiving nature. She will forgive anyone who has ever hurt no matter how bad it is. Past Nanami could not remember what her mother (assuming her name is Kumimi) looked like. When Tomoe, Mizuki and Nanami paid a visit to the their shrine of their own passages, Nanami enters hers first and Tomoe and Mizuki witness her past. As a child, Nanami was deeply affected and influenced by her mother. Nanami listened when she told her to "never trust papa, never tell him where the money is even if he begs you", and "grow up and be as healthy as mama, grow up and become an adult on your own". After viewing her past for a while, Mizuki and Tomoe decide to enter her past in order to meet her. Unfortunately, Nanami doesn't realize who Mizuki or Tomoe are, since she hasn't yet become a land god, and instead of going with the two willingly, she believes Mizuki is a pedophile, and decides to run away from him. Eventually Tomoe is able to get her to trust him (by volunteering to help her "run away from the pedophile"), and he is able to return her safely though her passage, thus returning her to her normal age. After meeting one of the 12 Zodiac animals, the Dragon, they realize that is lost. Once they reunite him with the new New Year god in charge of the shine, he gives a picture of her mother (all of the pictures of her mother were burned in a fire because her dad forgot to put out a cigarette, which caused the apartment to catch on fire) as a token of gratitude for reuniting him with his dragon. Nanami and her mother have a striking resemblance. Her mother seems to have lighter hair than Nanami. but their smile and eyes are both very similar. Nanami's dark hair could have come from her fathers side of the family. Note: In the flashback of Nanami's memories about her mother, her mother stated that for generations her family has picked the worst men. She also states that her family can only give birth to a single healthy baby girl, because her family ancestor drank from a "divine spring", which turned her into a beautiful girl. The first time Nanami travels back in time using Mizuki's "time-travel incense burner", Nanami's soul is implanted into Yukiji's, Tomoe's former love-interest, body. She witnesses Tomoe's savage behavior towards humans and is almost hurt by this behavior herself. However, she fights back by biting his finger and escapes. Her act of courage makes Tomoe fall in love with her, even before they meet in the future. Trivia *In the manga, when Nanami finds Tomoe at the red light district she slaps him and tells him that he is the one who should go home. In the anime, this does not occur. *Tomoe and Nanami share a few similarities. They both have lost a loved one that they cared for with all their hearts (Tomoe lost Yukiji and Nanami lost her mother), both were abandoned by someone (Tomoe was abandoned by Mikage and Nanami was abandoned by her dad), both have bad tempers, both speak their mind. Both are rebellious and don't behave. *Both Tomoe and Nanami are looked down upon for their rank. Nanami is looked down upon for being a human who has the "Land God" Title. Tomoe is looked down upon for being a yokai, but having a "Familiar" Title. Both are not well liked in both their own worlds and god world. *Nanami dislikes shiitake mushrooms. *Nanami likes "cute" things such as small children and babies or cuddle-like animals. *After her mother's death, Nanami had to take on alof of responsiblity, becoming the "women" of the house. She was left alone in that house most of if not all of the time while her dad left to gamble. Her mother was always the only one home but after her death, there was no one home to welcome her back. * Through the story, Nanami reserves many titles and is referred to by various different names. "Nanami-sama", translated as the equivalent of "Lady Nanami" in the English sub, is her most famous/and mostly used one. others are "Nanami", "Celestial Maiden/Fairy", "Elder Sister", "Nanami-hime", "Miko" Or "Shrine Maiden," "Human God", "Human Land God", "Land God", "Human", "Nanami-san", "Momozono-san", and "Nanami-Chan" "Dirt poor momzono san" "Dirt poor girl" "Little Princess" *Nanami tends to love romantic novels. "Beverly Hills Teenage Drama Diaries" is her favorite one. *She likes to "sleep in" on Sundays. But if Tomoe would let, she would sleep in the whole day. *As a child, Nanami had her hair up in short pig tails. But now as noted by Tomoe she hardly ever puts her hair up. *To get her classmates from questioning her high rank, Nanami told Tomoe that if anyone asked that she was adopted into his family. Which is kind of true, since Mikage adopted her into becoming the Land God. Due to this, her classmates describe her as a "Girl that had gone through alot of hardships and has been adopted into a rich family" in this way, she is similar to Yukiji background. *Nanami seems to learn through the movements of things, and responds well to competiton. She also has a habit of bragging about her ability and tairlsmen. *Kei and Ami are the first human friends Nanami makes. *Nanami get's her beauty and spirit from her mother, but she also gets her father's lack of disipline and slothfullness. As seen when she doesn't like waking up on sundays and how she sleeps. *Nanami is in a singing and English class in school. *As a child, Nanami's dream was to have a big brother. *Nanami has a fear of being useless to Tomoe and is constantly comparing herself to him and others. *Nanami is a popular female Japanese name that can mean multiple things depending on the two kanji used to spell it out."七海" is "seven, sea", "七美" is "seven, beauty", "七実" is "seven, fruit" and "七生" is "seven, life". *Tomoe is Nanami's first love. Quotes (To Mizuki) "I want to save Tomoe. But I can't just sit by and watch a person suffer either. So I have to..." (To Mizuki) "It's fine. I'm still young. Thirty years won't kill me. But Tomoe only has a day left." "I wonder if Tomoe is still in love with Yukiji-san" "Oh no, now every women I see looks better than me!" (Thinking about Tomoe) "Even if we take different paths. Even if we are not together. I hope he'll be happy. Because a yokai has many enemies...At least let me give you something that will protect you. Please you must not be hurt. . . But have a healthy life to always look forward to. Even if he is not my familar. Tomoe, is the person I care about the most." (To self about Tomoe) "No matter what happens. As long as you believe in me. I'll not be afraid anymore. I want you to look at me." "Tomoe? He is not Tomoe. He is not Tomoe! This is not Tomoe!" "I've got an Idea." (To Tomoe while drunk) "Tomoe. . . is the person I like the most." *Sighs afterwards* (To mother, as a child) "But, Nanami wants a big brother." "I will never trust another adult again!' Category:Female characters Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:Characters